


Creep

by sanriocore



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Choking, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Dabi is a little shit, F/M, Fingering, Lemon, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Possessive Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Shigaraki - Freeform, Shigaraki Tomura - Freeform, Smut, boku no hero academia - Freeform, shigaraki has a big dick hehe, shigaraki tomura x reader, shigaraki x reader, toga is cute as always, twice...pretty himbo, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriocore/pseuds/sanriocore
Summary: the one where you have a quirk that makes you indestructible and shigaraki takes full advantage of that.
Relationships: Shigaraki x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 457





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyyyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sunnyyyyy).



> this is dedicated to my bby. if u see this ily <3

shigaraki’s hands were slowly, almost shyly feeling your arms up and down, giving the soft flesh a delicate squeeze, exhaling in awe as he saw nothing happened when he touched you with all five fingers. 

your head laid on his chest, his black sweater between the two of you as you fiddled with his strings. “i still can’t believe it,” he murmured, his voice hushed for the two of you and you chuckled. “i told you. my quirk counteracts yours. we just came back from a mission and i fully proved to you i can handle my own.” you stated, leaning up so you could look at him. 

he kissed your forehead, his lips warm and comforting. “i know i know, i’m just not used to...being able to touch someone like this. it’s weird...” he admitted, his cheeks tinging into a red and you held the urge to pinch him. he was cute, excruciatingly cute sometimes but you didn’t wanna deflate his ego and call him that. especially in front of the team. 

“weird? it’s weird? are you serious? that’ll definitely score you some pussy. dumbass,” dabi called from the other side of the room and you buried your face in shigaraki’s chest, not wanting him to know how hard that made you laugh. 

shigaraki turned and flipped him off, uttering empty threats of how he would kill him before he refocused his attention back to you. “you know i didn’t mean it like that right babe?” he asked, looking down at you and you pressed your palm into the couch to push you higher so your eyes met. 

“i know, baby i know it’s okay,” you laughed, ruffling his hair before gliding your hand down and cupping his jaw. you leaned in, lips pressing together, only to pull away, your forehead on shigaraki’s cheekbone laughing with squinted eyes. 

dabi and toga were gagging while twice shushed them, simultaneously lecturing them about how your love was beautiful but also agreeing and calling you two gross. 

“ew gosh, if you’re gonna fornicate,” toga whisper hissed as dabi snickered. “do it somewhere else.” she huffed, only to disturb you two because dabi told her it’d be funny. 

“taught her that one,” dabi clicked his tongue and winked and shigaraki groaned. “get outtttt both of you. you too twice get out of here and go home or something.” 

“yes of course sir! no i wanna stay.” he responded, shuffling out the door as he scratched the back of his head. 

“you guys are boring anyway. i might go see what deku is up to!” toga giggled, running out the door excitedly. 

“yeah you guys can go kiss like virgins and i’m gonna go visit my girlfriend, and have sex with her.” he teased, putting extra emphasis on words to further annoy shigaraki. you didn’t care, you knew it was all light hearted fun but the taller man you were laying against was thoroughly pissed. 

“you mean hawks?” shigaraki called out before looking at you and laughing, thinking he won that battle, only to shriek as an axe came flying, barely missing your heads as it lodged itself into the wall. 

“dude!” you yelled and shigaraki cry laughed, very annoyed but somewhat amused. “blame your boyfriend sweetheart!” dabi called back. 

you huffed, your face going back into the crook of shigaraki’s neck as he ran his fingertips up and down your spine. “just us now,” he mumbled, his words ginger and warm as his lips ghosted over your shoulder. 

“mmmh,” you sighed, your hands cupping his face as you leaned in. “it is.” you pressed your lips back to his, moaning softly as he deepened into you, excited to have you all to himself. 

he was greedy with you, your body belonging solely to him and you knew that, and he knew your body responded with jitters whenever he touched you, whether it be a gentle touch on your side as he passed by you or with his hand wrapped around your throat as he shoved himself into you. his effect on you had you weak and you willfully accepted it. 

however it was not one sided, you did the same to him, if not more. you were so kind, so gentle with him, but while you kissed, you grew impatient, your lust taking over as you threw your leg on the other side of his lap, straddling him. 

you rocked your hips against him, your hands in his hair as his hand snaked up your throat, his fingers wrapping around and tightening. you whimpered, your teeth coming down and nibbling on his bottom lip as your hands rested on his chest. 

he shifted away from your lips, exhaling as his eyes scanned your face, the tension between you two like electricity bouncing back and forth against your chests until it sunk its fraying edges into your skin, breaking the barrier and spreading itself deep into your bodies. and god, he was more than ready to drop to his knees and succumb to you, not caring if it killed him or not. 

he moved to your throat, his hand still there and squeezing, the air delightfully lacking, causing a dopey smile to ghost over your lips. 

he shifted his thumb downwards to allow himself the pleasure of having the space to kiss you. he gently suctioned the area just above your pulse, his tongue dartng out after he’d nibble on your flesh. 

he’d press his lips to you and kiss you, before shocking your body with a mixture of gentle tongue and harsh bites. 

you were keening against him, your body filled with trembles as you craned your neck to the left to kiss the space below his ear, making him pause for a second, not used to feeling someone be so loving towards him in such a genuine way. 

your kisses were wet and powerful, in its own tender and gingerly way. you licked up a stripe and nibbled his earlobe, he groaned and pushed you on your back, him on top of you as he pushed himself up on one hand, the other pushing back his hair. 

“lemme have a taste princess,” he muttered, leaning back on his knees as he lifted up your shirt, exposing your breasts. his hooded eyes stared you down before he went down to knead your flesh. “no bra?” he mumbled, his words coming out muffled as his lips pressed against your breast. 

“mm,” you whined quietly, your hands in his hair as he sucked, his eyes adoringly looking up into yours. you pushed his hair back as he bit down on your nipple before he dragged his tongue over it. he kissed the other one, playfully biting the nipple and laughing as you yelped. 

he hooked his fingers into the waist of your bottoms, looking up at you for permission to proceed. you nodded and he kissed the area above your belly button lovingly before he slid down your pants. 

he traced the band of your underwear before traveling down to your pussy, his fingers teasing the covered flesh before dropping down and pressing a kiss to it, loving how you couldn’t control your fidgety hips at his movements. 

he pulled them down, watching your pretty legs lift in the air so he could tug them off your ankles. he stuffed them in his pocket, winking at you as he shoved it away, your eyes rolling as blood tickled your cheeks. 

“creep.” you joked and he raised an eyebrow, lowering himself to your pussy. he breathed heavily against it, watching your demeanor shift. he stuck out his tongue, licking a slow and hard stripe up your slit and over your clit. you gasped, your legs tightening around his head. 

“still a creep?” he questioned, his finger toying with you as he laid a kiss to your inner thigh. “a...a little bit,” your words breathy and spaced out as you looked down at him. your back arched and an elongated yelp left your lips as he sucked on your clit, his fingers sliding in knuckles deep before he pressed into your g-spot. 

“yeah?” he mumbled against your pussy, his lips tickling your flesh and you whimpered, hips wiggling at the sensation. “well watch this creep eat your fucking pussy, princess,” he chuckled before diving in, his eyes remaining on you as you struggled to maintain the eye contact, your eyes coming down heavy as tears welled along your water line. 

he was eating you like you were top shelf caviar and he made sure you felt it, he grabbed your thighs, squeezing them before he’d slap them, his tongue working all around the spots that made you cry. 

your hands were tugging his hair, and he’d release a moan whenever you’d pull a little extra harder, the vibrations adding to the feeling and you cried out. 

he rose slowly away from your pussy, giving it a final kiss, his fingers still deeply lodged in you as he went in for a kiss, his lips soaked from your pussy as he smashed into you. 

you happily accepted, moaning loudly in his mouth as you bucked your pussy into his fingers, his thumb working circles over your clit, your back arching off the couch with your breasts flush against his chest. 

your knees shook beside his arm, your hands gripping at his sweatshirt as you threw your head back, his fingers never letting up as they relentlessly hit your g-spot, as his thumb never let your clit rest. 

“you wanna cum?” he asked, his lips on your temple and you nodded, whimpers leaving your lips as you desperately kissed his neck. “mm...ahh—yeah, please?” 

“kinda wanna be in you when you cum, can we do that or do you just want my fingers,” his fingers halted and you whined but the thought of his cock filling you up seemed way too good to pass up. 

“fuck—yeah yeah, please, inside now.” you whined, your hips moving up and down trying to relieve some frustration. he chuckled before he stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking off your taste as he watched you stare at him, your eyes low and dark, holding back even though every thing in you is screaming to jump him. 

“mm.” he moaned, sliding off his fingers with a pop before he unzipped his pants, his head lolling side to side as he glared down at you. “hurry,” you whined and he pushed you back down, his hand beside your head as he fished out his cock. “patience is a virtue,” he chastised as he pursed his lips. 

“and premature sex is a vice are we really gonna have this argument right now?” you huffed, your hand reaching down for his cock. he pinned your hands above your head, as he shook his. 

“caught quite the attitude there princess,” he tsked as he rubbed the tip along your pussy, collecting its arousal and you silenced yourself, letting him take control because you were not in the mood to wait around. 

“gotta shut you up,” he whispered before he thrusted forwards, giving you no time to form a thought as his cock filled you to the brim, your legs jerking as your arms scrambled to grip the couch, your head thrown back as you gasped. 

he started to move, his hips fluid and rolling into you, his thrusts nice and hard as they hit into your g-spot every time. 

“god,” you drew out, your nipples presenting themselves before him, to which he happily obliged and accepted your invitation, his shaggy hair covering his forehead and eyes as he leaned down to suck on them, his hips still rutting into yours as he groaned. 

he bit down, sucking new bruises all over as his hand reached between your clashing hips and rubbed your clit. 

his hand was on your throat, he hovered above you, watching you writhe beneath him as he tilted his head back, his cock being squeezed by your tight walls as he grew rougher. 

“fuck princess, so good,” he grunted, craning downward as he bucked deep into you before refraining back and jutting all the way in. 

you bounced with every thrust, your hands now sliding under his sweatshirt as your nails dug into his flesh. 

he groaned at the slight burning sensation as his laugh morphed into a moan, his hips slowly coming down and thrusting into you one movement at a time and hard. 

he took his hand from between you two and stuck it in your mouth. you sucked, your tongue swirling along the pads of his digits as you looked up at him from under your eyelashes. he grunted, as he pulled them out before bringing his hand under your ass and smacking it. 

you whimpered and leaned into him, your body nearing its edge as he thrusted, in and out like clockwork, his cock stuffing you to the hilt as you kissed his chin. 

his fingers went back down to your clit, rubbing faster as did his thrusts, his head flown back as he grunted. “you close?” he asked and you nodded, about to explode at any given moment. 

“fuck,” he groaned out, his hand gripping a bruise into your side as he brought you down on his cock, slamming up into you as he pressed on your clit. 

you trembled beneath him, your nails in his back as you sobbed his name, his face in the crook of your neck kissing you while he shushed you and told you to let go for him. 

his hips stuttered as your body fluttered back down to earth, your breasts jerking with each thrust before he slammed himself fully into you, cumming hard as your name came uttering out his lips. 

he slowly pulled out before collapsing on top of you. his weight feeling like a heavy yet comforting blanket as he held you close to him. 

he kissed your damp skin, murmuring how sweet you were for him. “you’re so pretty.” he stated, his voice soft and quiet and you grinned. “so are you.” 

“i’m not pretty,” he frowned and you rolled your eyes, playfully flicking his forehead. “yes you are.” 

“okay i am.” he giggled and you smiled, holding him in your chest. 

“you know i love you right?” he spoke, his words gracing above a whisper as he drew lines up and down your side. 

your heart stammered against your chest as you leaned on his head. “i could never forget it.” you responded and he hummed, kissing the space above your breast. 

“i love you too.” you whispered and he smiled against your skin, loving the way those words sounded coming out your mouth, especially since it was directed towards him. 

“you’re my player 2.” he teased, pushing himself up on his hands as he hovered above you. you fake groaned, pretending to hate the pet name as you pushed his chest. “gross,” you joked and he shook his head. 

“nah you love it.” he interjected and you nodded patronizingly. “whatever.” you replied, bringing his neck down to kiss him once more. 

“mmh,” he moaned quietly, returning your kiss. 

“wanna have a round two but in dabi’s area as a little way of us saying fuck you?” he suggested, his eyebrows raised in expectancy of you agreeing. 

you bursted laughing, your eyes shut as you banged against his chest. “you are absolutely disgusting and i hate you,” you cried as you snickered. “is that a yes or...?” 

“no it’s a no, you are gross. let’s do it in the bathroom.”


End file.
